Yugoslav Confederation Wiki
Yugoslav Confederation Yugoslavia, officially the Yugoslav Confederation, is a country situated in Southeast Europe on the Western part of the Balkan peninsula and on the Adriatic Sea. Its capital city is Belgrade, which is also one of its states holding Free-City status, while the country is made up of (No.) states. Yugoslavia has a total area of 225,804 square kilometers, and a population of 25.2 million. It borders Italy, Austria and Hungary to the North, Romania and Bulgaria to the East and Greece and Albania to the South. It traces permanent human settlement during the neolithic age, during and after which it was inhabited by various Illyrian and Celtic tribes. These tribes were conquered by the Roman Empire in the Illyrian Wars, which lasted up to 163 BC. The Romans annexed the area from the Illyrian kings and had established settlements on the Adriatic coast, Sava, Morava and Vardar rivers. Following the collapse of the Roman Empire, the Byzantine succession ruled over the region up to 700 AD. Slavic tribes arrived in the area during the 6th century AD. Serbs and Croats, the two main tribes settled the region creating various hereditary monarchical polities, the most famous of which were the Kingdoms of Bosnia, Croatia and Serbia. Although short-lived, Samo's Empire was the first known Slavic polity and ruled over parts of Slovenia. The Bulgarian Empire conquered Slavic Macedonia and parts of Serbia, leaving a lasting cultural and linguistic legacy in the area, especially Macedonia. By the 15th century, the Ottoman Empire had conquered Bosnia and parts of Serbia. The region of Bosnia and southern Serbia, including Kosovo, experienced a large part of its population converting to Islam. Eventually, Ottoman influence faded and this gave birth to restored Kingdoms of Serbia and Montenegro, while Croatia, Slovenia and Bosnia had come under the rule of first the Austrian Empire and then the Austro-Hungarian Empire. Following the First World War in the Balkan theater, the Corfu Declaration led to the creation of the Kingdom of Serbs, Croats and Slovenes, and later the Kingdom of Yugoslavia, known as the 'First Yugoslavia'. During the Second World War, Yugoslavia had rejected to join the Tripartite Pact and was swiftly conquered by a combined Axis force of all of its neighbors, excluding Greece, as the army offered little to no resistance. The Communist Party of Yugoslavia led the most significant resistance against the Axis and eventually liberated the country with Red Army help and limited Allied assistance. During the Cold War, Yugoslavia was a single-party dictatorship under Josip Broz Tito of the League of Communists of Yugoslavia, and finally liberalized following Tito's death in 1980. It exists in today's form as of 1991. Yugoslavia a constitutional republic under federalist principles governed by a Federal Council of seven members and is a developed country with a very high standard of living. It is a middle power in international relations and is a member of the United Nations (UN) and World Trade Organization (WTO). It is also the founder of the Balkan Treaty. Etymology History Geography Politics Economy Demographics Culture Category:Browse